


Monsters and Murderers.

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: A conversation between brothers, Drawing, dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: Oh poor children, dont you know? Monsters dont die.





	Monsters and Murderers.

"Why do you think the sky turns pink when the sun sets?" 

"The day is blushing as the night complements its work that day, in the few moments that the day and night spend together the night must show the day how much it loves it." A laugh.

"Oh Greg."

"Its true brother mine." 

"Sure it is Greg." There is a beat of silence.

"Wirt?"

"Yes Greg?"

"I miss the unknown."

"I know." Another pause. "So do I."

"It was scary, but I liked it there."

"We'll go back one day."

"The big pumpkin guy-"

"Enoch?"

"Enoch said that too."

"He was right."

"What did he mean Wirt?" The elder pauses.

"Don't worry about it Greg. Oh wow look at that drawing, what is it Greg?"

"Its Beatrice right here, and she's flying over the forest, and here's you and me in Pottsfeild, I liked Pottsfeild."

"Where's Jason." There's a rustling of papers.

"He's right here only he's not a frog, he's a prince, just like in the story you read me!"

"He's quite handsome Greg."

"Yeah! I drew him like you!" A beat of silence.

"That's... that's very sweet."

"Are you crying brother mine?"

"I'm fine Greg, just missing the unknown."

"We made a lot of friends!" 

"And had to leave them immediately." A murmur.

"What was that brother mine?"

"Nothing Greg."

"Look I drew the woodsman!" 

"That's really good! It looks just like him."

"What about this one?"

"Its lovely."

"That's what you always say about these ones."

"Its true."

"Your lying."

"Me? Gregory! How dare you accuse me of something as heinous as that."

"You lied to Beatrice about the scissors."

"Well I was mad then."

"What's wrong with my picture."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"You always act weird when I draw him."

"I don't have fond memories of him Greg."

"Enoch liked him."

"Enoch has to live next to him every day, he has to like him."

"Enoch said he was nice."

"Murderers aren't nice."

"He's not a murderer."

"Yes he is." Silence.

"Wirt, did the woodsman kill him?"

"I think so."

"Doesn't that make the woodsman a murderer?"

"I suppose it would." 

"But you still like the woodsman."

"I suppose I do."

"See I told you!"

"You're right as always Greg."


End file.
